Spider-Man: Rebirth
by redrobin25
Summary: New York has become run by Crime Lords. The Police are helpless, the people are in peril, and there's no end in sight. Many years have gone by since Spider-Man swung high in the air protecting all the innocent, but now a new man will take up the mantle of Spider-Man and free the city from the Crime Lord oppression. He is the Amazing Spider-Man!


**Thanks guys for showing support for Rebirth I'll try to get at least one chapter up a week, thanks again…. Oh did I mention that I don't own any of the Spiderman characters.**

"We own New York and no one can do anything about it." A man with a grimy voice said

"That may be but we still need a deterrent just in case any "heroes" come along and ruin things for us. And I've got just the thing." Another gangster said with a wicked sneer on his face.

***Meanwhile***

A young man was on his way home from another boring day in school. He had just gotten off the train that led from Midtown to Forest Hills, Queens. The boy had an almost pail look to him and was only standing at 5'10. He wore a sky blue hoodie with a denim black jacket over it. He also had an old pair of Air Jordan's on that was jet black. The boy waved to a familiar lady he knew in the neighborhood. She replied "Hi Nick, I see you're late coming home again. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Drabeck, I was just hanging around the Bugle to pick up some extra cash. I am their best freelance photographer." Nick said trying to be as polite as possible.

"Well you stay safe now, you know how the city gets after dark, hell even during the day the city is dangerous."

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"See ya around ma'am gotta jet." Is all Nick said before putting his Hawk Jam 2039 board to the ground. He started shredding down the street and nothing could stop him. At least that's what he thought. There was an intersection just ahead that was always blocked and you would have to stop and look before you went because unless you were eight feet tall you couldn't see anything. Nick however forgot and didn't know what was coming through the intersection. Nick flew down the sidewalk when a truck sped out of the intersection. Nick's eyes opened wide and he jumped a good fifth-teen feet in the air to dodge it. He hit the side of a building and he realized that he was sticking to it while he looked down to see the incredibly feat himself.

"Yo kid you alright?" The truck driver asked.

"I'm alright…. I think." Nick replied in a scared voice.

Nick had always been agile and strong but he never thought that he would go this far. He finally let go of the wall and jumped down to the street marvelously unscathed, but that much couldn't be said about his board. After he jumped from the wall he notice there were little hairs on his fingers and hand that he never noticed before. _"Aw man. My mom's gonna kill me if she finds out that I wrecked another board. Forget mom grandma will really let me have it if she finds out about my skateboard. Maybe I should've let that truck hit me." _Nick picked up the broken pieces and walked slowly home for he was still contemplating on what to do about his fantastic leap in the air.

***Later on***

Nick came home and only his grandfather was there. Nick was always fond of his grandfather because he taught him everything he knows about skateboarding, engineering, science, math, and photography. He even vouched for him at the Bugle and got him a part time internship at his lab, Connors and Co. Nick was unsure on whether or not to tell his grandpa about his recent brush with death. Knowing his grandfather's humor he would just say its puberty. Nick didn't know any kids who went through puberty like this. Maybe his grandfather could see Nick's point of view. Nick's grandfather Peter was the closest thing to a father he had. Nick then thought "_Well maybe if at the end of the story I just put 'Don't tell mom' maybe he'll be a little more open to discuss the topic." _It was decided Nick would just come forward and tell Peter.

"Hey grandpa, can I ask you a question?"

"No prob kiddo, shoot."

"Well have you ever jumped about fifth-teen feet in the air?"

Peter paused unsure if the question was about Nick or himself, for fear of giving up his identity and going against his daughter's wishes.

"Can't say that I have sport, why do you ask?"

"Well today I was riding home as usual and out of nowhere a huge truck came and I almost got munched. Fortunately I felt a buzz in my head and jumped over the truck onto a wall and stuck to it."

Peter had a loss for words. He just stood there and stared at Nick. He grabbed his cane and waved for Nick to come to the basement. Both went down stairs but only Nick was insire about what this had to do with his problem.

"Uhhh, grandpa this isn't a good time to start reliving the "glory days" I've got my own problems."

"You're wrong this is the perfect time for you and I to relive the good ol' days."

Peter and Nick then came to a locked safe with a finger print reader in the back of basement. Peter scanned his finger and then used Nick's as a DNA sample for future occasions. In the walk-in size safe there were different compartments and at the back was a red and blue spandex uniform. Peter opened each compartment and in them were strange gantlet like devices with cartridges and a formula. In another compartment were a police scanner and a portable police scanner. In others there were news paper articles and sketches of different suits. To the back there was something not even Nick could make out because it looked like a cross between armor and the spandex suit he saw earlier.

"Grandpa what is all this stuff?" Nick asked with surprise in his voice.

"Well son, when I was about your age I went on a field trip. During the field trip a radioactive spider was missing in the lab. I found it hiding under a table. I decided to pick it up but before I could it bit me and left a huge mark on my hand. I didn't feel well afterwards and my Uncle Ben picked me up from the lab. When I got home the ailment got even worse and it felt like I was going to die. The next morning however I felt better than great and awoke to find that my body build had significantly changed. I also didn't need my glasses anymore. Afterwards I cut class to see what I could really do and it turned out I could stick to walls, had inhuman agility, and had a sense of knowing when something would happen to me right before it happened. When I found out all my powers tragedy struck and I lost my Uncle Ben to my own fool hardiness. I became Spider-Man and fought in the memory of my uncle. With the new developments you've told me I guess my genes have passed from me, to your mom, and now you. It's your turn to take the name of Spider-Man and be a hero. It's up to you Nicholas Parker."

Nick looked around and knew that his grandfather was passing his legacy to him. He had a look of determination on his face. He heard that the police scanner still worked as it yelled _**"Suspect on the run from law enforcement heading down fifth avenue and is driving sporadically. Please be advised suspect is armed and dangerous."**_ Nick then grabbed the old uniform, the web shooters, and the extra cartridges and ran quickly upstairs and out the window. Nick swung away quickly and rushed towards the scene. He made web swinging look easy, but it was only natural to him. Little did Nick know was that a beautiful woman and her elderly mother were walking towards the Parker residence. The younger woman muttered "Dad, why couldn't you just leave it alone."

***During the chase***

Nick had finally caught up to the chase and moved through the shadows. He then jumped into the light were all could see him. Many people looked up and saw the boy and for the first time in many years they had hope. Nick then jumped on top of a squad car to the rear of the chase and gradually worked his way up to the perpetrator's car. He then jumped and landed on his hood.

"Hello, all the taxis in town are taken so I thought I'd just hitch a ride with you." Spider-Man said with enthusiasm.

"Who the hell are you?" the perp asked.

"Well I'm Santa Clause and I've come decked out in a blue and red spandex suit with a huge spider on it. Who do you think I am or is the criminal population getting dumber by the day?

"Wait you can't be. He's dead; the boss finished that wonder boy himself."

"Well you can tell him I'm back, with your one call from prison."

After Spider-man was done running his mouth he web blasted the wind shield so the perp couldn't see. Then he set up a giant net at the next intersection and made the car flip through the air and hit the net. When the Police arrived they didn't know what to think and couldn't find Spidey anywhere. Spider-Man was long gone and didn't want to stick around for any questioning especially the big one "Who are you?" Everyone thought they had dreamt the web head's return but it was too real. Many were happy and glad the city had a protector. But there were few who took a liking to the Spidey's triumphant return.

A figure sat behind his desk and watched as news crews broke the story about Spider-Man's return to New York and what it meant for the criminal underworld. All the figure said was "I'm glad I hired the deterrent." He then picked up his phone and texted the message _Kill Spider-Man._

***Around Mid-night***

Nick slipped through his grandpa's window but noticed he wasn't there. He went downstairs in full costume and when he saw his mom he bolted upstairs in an attempt to get away. But his mom called him back down for a discussion.

"So Nick you've finally discovered our families "little" secret." May said to her son

"Well I wouldn't call it little but yeah I've got the gist of things." Nick said with a little fear in his voice

"Buck up champ, your mom is ok with you being Spider-Man. Although she doesn't like putting you in danger she knows that New York needs another Spidey." Peter said in comfort.

"Yes we all knew that you might experience these "changes" when you got older but never this quickly. We're all proud of you and support your decision." Nick's elderly grandmother said who turned out to be Mary Jane Watson-Parker

"Well it was awesome to be Spider-Man and even cooler that I got to wear grandpa's old uniform but, if it's all right with you, can I make some changes to the suit?"

"I'm fine with that champ, but remember be original." Peter said with a tone of acceptance.

After the talk Nick ran up to his room and spent hours working on not only the suit, but the web shooters as well. He downloaded a hollow map from the cities data base, and even hacked it for building blue prints. He then made tons of web cartridges and something he called stingers. Afterwards he modified the spider tracers to work with the new web shooter. When he finished around 4 a.m. everything looked completely different from the suit, to the web shooters. Nick then went to bed feeling accomplished but no amount of rest could prepare him for what was soon to come.

***The Next Morning***

May woke Nick and told him he better get a move on or he'd be late to school. Nick took a quick shower and packed all his things in his grandfather's old schoolbag. Nick feared that he would be spotted or even attacked if he went out dressed like Spider-Man only 12 hours after the web head's reappearance. When he was walking towards his train station he found that everyone was talking about Spidey's return. Even on the platform The Daily Bugle and other news papers had the story as their top headline. _"Humph… I always knew I was that big a deal."_ Nick caught his usual train and was walking towards his school when suddenly people started screaming and running in the direction Nick had come from. Nick was confused, but then the ground started to shake and he felt something big coming his way. His Spider sense was going crazy but Nick couldn't figure out why until it rounded the corner. A huge metallic gray mech suit rounded the corner.

"Where's Spider-Man, I'll crush that puny bastard. Mecha Rhino is here and he's gonna beat the living shit outta Spider-Man." The huge creature said.

Nick raced to a back alley and then a red and black figure flashed from the alley. The figure then shot web balls at the Mecha Rhino. Nick had totally revamped the Spider-Man costume. He then landed on the Rhino's nose and casually said "That bastard you're gonna beat the living shit out of is right here needle nose. Let's go a few rounds shall we?"

**The Battle between the New Spider-Man and Mecha Rhino has commenced but who will walk away from the battle **_**victorious**_**? Find out in Rebirth Part II**


End file.
